


The Sign Of Three

by spacetimerift



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, The Lobby
Genre: I was having fmab Thoughts and woke up in a cold sweat at 5 am and couldn't NOT write this, because Runo is the secretly soft asshole who accidentally takes responsibility for idiot kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimerift/pseuds/spacetimerift
Summary: Gerard, Dave, and Noah Elric have a beginning, just like anyone else. Their path, however, has led down roads that Runo Mustang and Quin Hawkeye would never dream of treading.
Kudos: 3





	The Sign Of Three

The boys stand side by side on the hill, two with hair flying free in the wind, and the last encased in rugged armour. The eldest stares at his hands, covered by leather as black as his middle brothers’ is white. Ash still rains down on them, though slower now, and it glints in the dark locks of his hair, loosely pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Turning on their home for what may be the last time, Gerard’s shoulders slump before he catches himself. He has to be strong, he tells himself, keep it up for Dave and Noah. They have no one else.

The circle was perfect, Noah had made sure of it, and the other two trusted him as well as they could themselves. Painstaking hours had now gone into accumulating their supplies and space, and the three were practically vibrating with excitement. Gerard eyed the massive container they’d filled with a series of unusual market purchases one last time, then nodded to Dave as he aligned his hands with the outermost line of chalk. Shooting his younger brothers a reassuring smile, Gerard pushed into the transmutation circle with all the power he has, aching to be patted on the head or praised for his diligence again. He heard Noah scream just before the flash of light washed over him, erasing the hand he blindly tried to throw out to his brother.  
“You’re young to be so arrogant.”

Gerard sat up abruptly, leaning on his right hand. Everything around him was flat and white, except for a massive door. The sound of somebody clearing their throat behind him reminded him that he’d heard some sort of voice earlier. Turning around, he saw a human shape made from the same blindingly pure white as the rest of the landscape. The figure tilted its faceless head at his surprise and made a sound that resembled laughter. “I’ll be surprised if you can handle the truth.” For a few moments, Gerard just stared in confusion at the seated …person? “What truth?” He asked eventually, standing to walk closer to the other inhabitant of wherever he even was. “And who the hell are you anyway?”

A yawning noise filled the space, then the voice continued to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. “I have names enough to last a lifetime. But you can call me The Pure One.” Gerard frowned, unimpressed. To that, the being simply resettled itself into a lotus pose and nodded toward the door. “You’re not here for talk, boy. Now see.”

Gerard gasps awake, becoming aware that his metal hand is clenched into a fist and making even more tears in the worn sheets he’s been sleeping on. Leaning forward with a sigh, he rubs the back of his neck with his other hand, startling again when he hears Noah say his name. “Gee?” He asks softly, almost plaintively, and Gerard remembers again that his youngest brother is only 14. Noah should be able to play or study whatever he wants, chase around young crushes, laugh in the open air. But he can’t, and it’s Gerard’s fault. He’d always been the one who could tell what was best for them, but the one time he dropped the ball, it destroyed everything.

Angrily, he tries to wipe tears away from his eyes, but feels Noah’s- well, the armour’s hand on his shoulder. “Come on, big brother,” he whispers, and Gerard can hear his brother’s attempt at a smile, “You know I don’t blame you for anything. I can’t” Gerard hiccups miserably, burying his face in Noah’s chestplate despite way it burns coldly against his skin. “I won’t let you go anywhere,” Noah continues, gently pushing him back against the covers and pillow, “Because you didn’t let me go.” _A leg is nothing to trade for a brother,_ Gerard thinks, already falling back into the arms of sleep, _and I’m a sorry excuse for one, aren’t I?_


End file.
